The Final Moments
by Paper Coffee Cup
Summary: When Draco discovers Harry's secret one day during class it is the start of a friendship that, some days, is the only thing Harry can live for. Through Fate's warped sense of humour, Draco is the only person who can help Harry deal with the upcoming death of the love of his life, Emily.
1. Chapter 1- Truce?

**Disclaimer:  
**_If I owned it, it might have gone this way, luckily for you, I don't. Betta'd by the amazing Angell M Harding_

**Chapter 1- Truce?**

"Welcome students to 5th year History of Magic. Please take a seat at the desk with your name on it, and we'll begin." Professor Binns told his students as they arrived. When he went to his allocated seat, Harry was shocked to find that he was sitting next to Draco Malfoy. "Potter, I'm not in the mood to argue with you. Let's just call a truce for the year during History." Draco ordered him. "Whatever Malfoy." Harry mumbled as he got out some parchment and his quill. "Are you actually going to take notes?" Draco asked, surprised when he noticed what he was doing. "No, I'm going to draw!" He snapped before starting to draw.

About halfway through the lesson, Draco noticed that Harry was not drawing anymore and had fallen asleep on the desk. As carefully as he could so that Harry didn't notice, Draco pulled the piece of parchment out from under Harry's arms. The picture that was on it was in Draco's opinion, very good. Not that he'd ever admit to it. He particularly liked the attention to detail and thought that the girl who was wrapped in Harry's arms with long, flowing hair was gorgeous.

Draco turned to wake Harry up to ask who she was but stopped himself when he noticed that the sleeve of the arm closest to him was pushed up. Draco carefully leaned over and turned Harry's arm so that he could have easy access to his left forearm. After making sure that no-one was paying him any attention, he dipped his quill into his inkpot and started to draw the Slytherin crest and wrote 'show your true colours' in his fancy cursive writing and pulled Harry's sleeve back down and placed his arm back where it was earlier and pocketed the picture when he realized that Professor Binns was finishing the lesson. When the class was dismissed, Draco got up and slammed into Harry to wake him up as he exited the classroom.

Now all he had to do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2- The Discovery and the Forming

**Disclaimer:  
**_If I owned it, it might have gone this way, luckily for you, I don't. _

**Chapter 2- The Discovery and the Forming of Friendship.**

It wasn't until lunchtime that Harry realized that his forearm had been drawn on. He had reached for the potato salad when Hermione had seen the picture and asked him what it was. Not knowing what she was talking about, Harry looked at his left forearm and saw the Slytherin crest with the words 'show your true colours' written underneath it and was shocked at what Draco had done.

Remembering that he had been drawing in History of Magic before he had fallen asleep, Harry looked in his bag for the picture so that he could give it to Hedwig to take to Emily, the girl in the picture. When he couldn't find it, he decided that it would be easier to redraw the picture rather than try to track down who had taken it.

**~THIS IS A BREAK~**

Harry was redrawing the picture in the library when Draco approached him and put the drawing he had taken earlier on the table in front of him.  
"So who is she?" Draco asked, his trademark sneer on his face.  
"Her name is Emily, what's it to you?" Harry snapped back.  
"She's gorgeous," Draco told him, looking at the drawing mesmerised.  
"She was…" Harry told him miserably.  
"Was..? She still is…" Draco screeched, outraged.  
"It's what she used to look like" Harry told him sadly.  
"What are you talking about, Potter?" Draco asked him, confused.  
"She's dying…" Harry murmured, "She has a muggle disease, they say that she won't last long after Christmas." Tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Christmas?!" Draco cried, "but that's in two weeks!"  
"You think I don't know that Malfoy?" Harry snapped, some of his tears falling down his cheeks.

Draco sat down next to Harry and gave him his handkerchief.  
"You love her, don't you?" Draco asked suddenly.  
"Yeah I do… We were together before… before she got diagnosed." The crying boy told him sadly.  
"So what happened?" the blond asked, trying to understand.  
"She… She broke up with me… said she didn't want me to have to watch her die… " the brunette mumbled forlornly.  
"Well, I won't pretend to know what you're going through. But I'll be here for you Potter." The blond told him softly. "We better get to class."  
Both boys stood and placed their bags over their shoulders. "I've just got to post this to Emily first…" Harry told him, "It's her 15th birthday tomorrow."  
"Oh, right, well… I'll see you later…" Draco muttered before going off to his next class.

That was the start of the start of a friendship for the two boys that were once enemies. It was a friendship that Draco suspected was the only thing that got Harry through some days. Ron and Hermione thought that Harry was just a bit depressed because of Voldemort. They couldn't have been more wrong.


	3. Chapter 3- The News

**Disclaimer:  
**_If I owned it, it might have gone this way, luckily for you, I don't. _

**Chapter 3- The News.**

_**Christmas Day**_

All of the Hogwarts students that had stayed for the holidays had flocked to the Great Hall for Christmas Lunch when it happened. An owl flew into the hall holding a black envelope and everyone looked at her in fear that it was for them. The owl swooped down and landed in front of Harry, sticking its leg out.

Knowing what the letter said without having to read it, tears flowed down his cheeks as he took the letter and left the hall without noticing everyone staring at him. Draco hissed at his laughing friends to "shut up" and followed his crying friend, not noticing the brunette girl and the redheaded boy following him.

**~THIS IS A BREAK~**

Upon leaving the Great Hall, Draco found Harry sitting on the staircase, staring forlorn at the envelope.  
"Come on, let's go up to the library, there's less of a chance that someone will overhear us." Draco whispered, pulling the crying boy to his feet and guiding him up the staircase to the library.

When they got to the library, Draco pulled Harry to the back of the library, not seeing the other two hide behind a bookcase nearby. They sat down and Harry leaned against his friend, head resting on his shoulders, tears still falling.  
"Do you want me to read the letter for you?" Draco asked quietly when he had stopped crying so much.  
"Are you sure you don't mind?" Harry questioned in reply as he handed over the envelope.

Draco took the envelope and opened it, carefully pulling out the contents and unfolding a piece of paper and a piece of parchment. When he saw that the page on top was the picture that harry had sent just two weeks ago, he slowly handed it over to the heartbroken boy and cleared his throat…

_Dear Harry,  
I am sorry to have to tell you this but at 10:00 on the morning of Monday 24 December, Emily was rushed to hospital after falling down the stairs. Unfortunately, she didn't make it.  
I put the picture that you drew for her that she loved so much in the envelope for you. I'm sure that my sister would have wanted you, her Knight in Shining Armour to have it.  
The funeral will be on the 31__st__ because as you know, that was her favourite day of the year. Dad has asked me to ask you to give the eulogy at the funeral as he is sure you two would have married one day.  
Write me if you need anything at all,  
Danny._

Harry broke down even more when Draco had finished reading the letter, and Draco held him in his arms, rocking him in an attempt to calm him down, tears flowing down his face too out of sympathy for his friend.

**~THIS IS A BREAK~**

Ron and Hermione watched on in shock. _Harry had a girlfriend? A girlfriend who had died just yesterday? Harry was friends with Malfoy? Malfoy knew about his sick girlfriend?_ None of it made any sense…

Slowly, they both came out from where they had hidden and Hermione rushed over to the two crying boys and embraced them in a hug as they cried.


	4. Chapter 4- Memories

**Disclaimer:  
**_If I owned it, it might have gone this way, luckily for you, I don't. I do not own _Not Like The Movies_ either, that belongs to the amazing Katy Perry._

**Chapter 4- Memories**

Harry sat on his bed as he quietly cried, thinking about Emily.

_He put it on me, I put it on  
Like there was nothin' wrong  
It didn't fit, it wasn't right  
Wasn't just the size  
They say you know when you know  
I don't know_

Emily and Harry sat on the swings in the park, arms stretched out and hands holding.  
"I wish you didn't have to go back to school tomorrow." She cried, they had spent the whole summer together and she didn't know what she would do without seeing him every moment of every day. He had explained that his school didn't allow phones but that if she wrote him every day, he would write her every day too and they wouldn't miss a moment

_I didn't feel  
The fairy tale feeling, no  
Am I a stupid girl  
For even dreaming that I could?_

For the whole year, they had written each other about their days and their friends. Harry had told her that everything would be alright when she had told him that she was sick and that she was in hospital so that they could try to figure out what was wrong with her. She had been there for two months and all the doctors had been able to tell her was that she didn't have much time left. Her parents had wanted her to be able to live her final days happy, so they had taken her home from the hospital the day before Harry returned at the end of the year.

_If it's not like the movies  
That's how it should be  
When he's the one, I'll come undone  
And my world will stop spinning  
And that's just the beginning_

When Harry walked onto the platform of Kings Cross Station, he was shocked to see Emily standing with his Aunt. She was bone thin and almost grey in colour, her once lush hair was stringy and she was hugging a blanket around her in an effort to stop her shivering in the warm June air. Harry kissed his Aunt and then pulled her into his embrace as he kissed her. As the elder woman pushed the trolley that his trunk was on and he wrapped her arm around her almost non-existent waist as they walked out of the train station and headed home.

_Snow White said when I was young  
One day, my prince will come so I'll wait for that date  
They say it's hard to meet your match  
Gotta find my better half so we make perfect shape  
If stars don't align, if it doesn't stop time  
If you can't see the sign, wait for it  
One-hundred percent, worth every penny you spend  
He'll be the one that finishes your sentences_

The two were inseparable from when he got home and they were often seen picnicking under a large tree with Emily tightly wrapped in at least two thick blankets. Dudley had overheard from his parents what was going on and had kept his friends away from the two.

_If it's not like the movies  
That's how it should be, yeah  
When he's the one, I'll come undone  
And my world will stop spinning  
And that's just the beginning_

Harry had gone with her to every one of her doctor's appointments and had held her as she cried herself to sleep each night with her head filled with thoughts of not waking up in the morning and of Harry struggling to get up each morning without her to coax him out of bed.

_'Cause I know you're out there  
And you're, you're lookin' for me  
It's a crazy idea that  
You were made perfectly for me, you see_

Despite the two of them being perfect for each other, Emily knew that it was tearing him apart inside to watch her die, slowly becoming too weak to do anything. She had done the only thing that she could to protect him from the pain. One night as they lay in bed together, Harry's arms wrapped tightly around her, she had done it. She rolled over and looked at him, brushing his fringe out of his eyes.  
"You know I love you, don't you?" she whispered.  
"Of course I do…" he whispered back, kissing her tenderly.  
She looked him in the eye and told him; "I can't make you keep watching me die" she told him, tears welling in her eyes.  
"What are you saying?" he asked.  
"I think we should stop seeing each other, I can see how much it is hurting you…" Harry pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes…  
"I'll still come here every day to see you" he told her, holding her tighter.  
"NO!" she cried, "You can't Harry, You're not allowed to come here anymore!" she told him. "I love you too much for you to see me this way. I want you to remember me like this, when I still have _some _of my dignity." They kissed each other again the tears were streaming from their eyes.  
"Can I stay until you fall asleep? I promise to be gone when you wake up." He asked, still gripping her tightly.  
She nodded and they cried together as he sang her their song as her eyes drooped closed, tears still falling. When he finished the song, Harry kissed her on the lips and carefully got out of the bed and got dressed so that he didn't wake her.

_Just like the movies  
That's how it will be  
Cinematic and dramatic  
With the perfect ending  
It's not like the movies  
But that's how it should be  
When he's the one, you'll come undone  
And your world will stop spinning  
And it's just the beginning_

Harry was shocked to see her standing at the train station when he arrived on the first of September. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.  
"Hey," he whispered, hands in his pockets.  
"Hi," she whispered back.  
"I've missed you," he told her.  
"So have I," she said.  
He looked at the clock next to the entrance and cursed when he saw that it was 10:55am.

Throwing caution to the wind, Harry kissed the love of her life and stored in his memories every aspect of her; how she felt in his arms, her body moulded against his and how her lips felt against his, knowing that it was unlikely that they would ever see each other again. After what felt like a lifetime, the two pulled back, tears falling from her eyes.  
"You have to go." She whispered.  
"I do." He muttered back, kissing her again. "I'll never forget you my princess"  
"I won't ever, my knight in shining armour." She smiled.

After one final kiss, Harry pulled away and walked onto Platform 9¾.


End file.
